paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Make a Scratch
This is a the episode where the pups meet Lilac the golden retriever pup. Dialogue (Penelope says the title card) (The Pups are playing at the Pup Park) (Penelope is on top of the slide) Penelope: *Nervously* This is so... high. If it's all right with you guys, can you help me, down from here? Zuma: You can do it, Penelope! Just slide down! Penelope" *to herself* He thinks so? Oh, I think he likes me... *giggles* Skye: That kind of encouragement will just make her even more scared. Penelope, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, count to three, and slide. (Penelope closes her eyes) Penelope: *sighs deeply* Okay, one... two... three! (She slides down) Penelope: I did it? Skye: Open your eyes! (Penelope opens her eyes) Penelope: I DID IT!! *Barks happily* (Skye and Zuma cheer for her) (Rubble runs over) Rubble: Did something happen? Penelope: Yes! I slid down a slide! Now I'm no longer afraid of heights! (Rubble suddenly sees her moving slowly, as if the arrow of Cupid had struck his heart) (He just stares at her.) Rubble: (Thinking) Whoa.... she's so... p-pretty.... Skye: Rubble, you okay? (Rubble breaks out of his trance) Rubble: Huh?! Me?! Oh, I'm fine. I was just uh... looking for a good spot to dig a hole! (He scratches his paw in the dirt) Chase: *off-screen* Hey, pups! Look at this! (The pups hurry to where Chase is) (Rocky and Marshall are all ready there) (Chase sniffs a pretty flower) Skye: Ooh! It's so pretty! Marshall: *Sniffs* It smell so pretty too! Zuma: It looks tasty too! (He's about to bite into it) Penelope: Wait, Zuma! (He stops right when he opens his mouth) Zuma: Why did you say that, Penelope? Penelope: Do you know what kind of flower that is? Chase: No? Penelope: If you don't know what it is, you shouldn't eat it. It might give you a stomache-ache. Rubble: I don't like stomache-aches. Skye: Well, it still smells pretty. Rocky: That's true! (The pups continue to smell and look at the flower) (All except Penelope, who stays back) Penelope: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? (Badge change scene: Zuma's badge) (Alex is walking by some buildings) Alex: I wonder what's going to happen today, other than the fact that it is garbage day. Female voice: Help! Help! Alex: Who's there? Voice: Help! Help! (He sees the Porter Restaurant dumpster) (A golden retriever with a pup-tail ((pony-tail actually)) tied with a purple flower clip is in the dumpster) Pup: Help me! Please! Ah cannot seem to ge'down of this here ol' dumpster! Alex: Don't worry, I can get my grandpa. (He realizes something) Ooh! Except he's making deliveries! Even if I could call him, he'll never get here before the garbage truck! Pup: "Garbage truck"?! Oh! This aint a sign of goodness at all! Alex: Wait, I call the PAW Patrol! (The scene reverts to the Lookout) (Ryder is playing a game on his PAW-Pad) (It rings and answers it) Ryder: Hey, Alex. What's up! Alex: Ryder! There's a pup stuck in the dumpster here! Ryder: She's stuck in the dumpster? Pup: Don't even ask about how this all happened now. Alex: I can't get her out, and grandpa's out. He'll never get here before the garbage truck! Ryder: "Garbage truck"?! Alex: Ryder, can you help her? Ryder: Don't worry, Alex. No job's too big, no pup is too small! (Ryder issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Chase, Zuma, and Rocky: Ryder needs us! (The pups run into the elevator) (Marshall slides into the elevator, but he stops in the middle) Marshall: Hey, I did it! I didn't smash into the wall, guys! Guys? (He look around the elevator and sees the other pups are slammed into the walls, except Penelope) Oops, sorry. Penelope: Don't worry about it, Marshall. No-pup is perfect. (The elevator closes and all the pups fall off the walls) (The outfit change and the pups are ready) (Since Penelope joined, she is now in line right in between Rocky and Skye) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! (The Pup-Pad shows what happens) Ryder: Great fast response, pups. Today we have to save a different pup. Alex saw a pup stuck in a garbage dumpster; she can't get out. Penelope: Is she all right? Ryder: If we don't hurry, she won't be. The garbage truck is on it's way. Rocky: Then we'd better hurry! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Chase's symbol) Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to block traffic and slow down the garbage truck. Chase: Chase is on the case! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Rocky's symbol) Ryder: Rocky. I need you to bring something as a step, so I can reach the pup and get her down. Rocky: Green means go! (Ryder slides the Pup-Pad to Penelope's symbol) Ryder: Penelope, Penelope: M-m-me? Ryder: I need you to come with us. There are kinds of garbage that is not safe for a pup to eat. I need you and your medic skills in case she got hurt from the garbage or ate something weird. Penelope: In that case, Penelope's in the Pup-House! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (They go through the whole transformation) (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) (Chase is driving and then he sees the garbage truck) Chase: There it is! Wait a minute, he's speeding. (He looks at the screen) And I'm not kidding. (He focuses on the truck again) Megaphone! *Barks* (His megaphone appears) Attention, garbage truck! Pull over! I repeat! Pull over! (The truck pulls over and stops) (Chase drives up to him and stop) (His megaphone has been put away already) Sir, you were driving past the speed limit. It's not safe to drive that fast for anyone to drive that fast. (A woman appear out of the driver's window) Woman: Sorry, Chase. I guess I was in a hurry; garbage day you know. Chase: (realizes he made a mistake) Oh, sorry ma'me. I thought you were a guy. Woman: That's all right. I guess garbage trucks are usually considered to be a guy's work. Chase: I'm going to have to give you a ticket. (He picks up a piece of paper with his mouth and gives it to her) Woman: I promise, I won't do that again. Chase: That's great! (He suddenly starts scratching himself) Woman: You, okay? Chase: Yeah, I suddenly felt itchy there. (Scene change: Chase's badge) (The others are driving to the restaurant) (Rocky suddenly scratches himself) Ryder: Rocky, are you okay? Rocky: Yeah, I suddenly felt itchy there. Ryder: Okay. (They make it the restaurant where Alex and the dumpster is) Alex: Ryder, are we glad to see you! Pup: Yuh said it! Now can yuh ge' me down from this ol' dumpster? Ah may have tendacies of getting m' paws dirty, but this aint honkey-dorey, whatever that means... Ryder: Of course. Rocky, do you have something? (Rocky is still scratching) Penelope: (to the screen) I told you about that bad feeling. (To Rocky) Um, Rocky? (Rocky stops scratching) Rocky: Huh? Oh, sorry. (He hops out of his seat and into his truck) (He pulls out a stool) Here it is, Katie's old stool! Why trash when you can stash it! (Rimshot) (Silence) Sorry, I guess it wasn't very good. Ryder: It's okay, Rocky. The stool is perfect. (He picks it up and places it next to the dumpster) Alex, can you keep the stool steady? Alex: Yes sir, Ryder sir! (He holds the stool carefully as Ryder climbs up onto it) (Ryder sees the pup) (She jumps into his arms) Ryder: Hello there. I'm Ryder, and I'm here to help. Pup: Howdy, the name's Lilac and Ah am a might grateful that yuh saved me. Ryder: Nice to see you're all right, Lilac. (He climbs down) Penelope: Are you all right, pup? Lilac: M' name's Lilac, but Ah am all fine and all. Ah aint touch anything that's a might dangerous. Penelope: That's good. Um, Ryder, should take her home for now? Ryder: Good idea, Penelope. Penelope: *Giggles embarrassed* (Badge change: Penelope's badge) (A bit of time passes, the other pups, including Chase, are not wearing their gear) (They're all scratching) (Ryder, Rocky, Penelope, and Lilac walk over to them) (Rocky and Penelope don't have their gear on) Ryder: Pups, why are you all scratching? Marshall: We... don't.... know... (Rocky starts scratching) Rocky: I feel so... itchy. Penelope: I don't think that pretty flower we found was safe at all. Lilac: Whoa there, Nelley! Let me get this straight. Did yuh say.. "flower", lil' pup? Penelope: Yes, we found a pretty flower near the Pup-Park. It was pretty, and the other pups were smelling it. But none of them ate it. *Whispers* And my name's Penelope, not "Nelley"... Lilac: Tell m' now, was the flower pink? Penelope: Yes... Lilac: Ooh, y'all should no better than to smell a Day-Lily now! Others: *In unison* "A Day-Lily"? Lilac: Oh, a Day-Lily is one purtty flower, but it has lil' yellow pollen that makes dogs scratch. Lucky none of y'all ate it, it aims to cause a pup to get quite sick. Rocky: No wonder we're so scratchy. Lilac: There's no need to fret y'all. All yuh need is a nice, warm bubble bath. Rubble: *Excited* "Bubble Bath"? Rocky: *Nervous* "Bath"? Lilac: That's right now. As long as y'all don't scratch and get a bath lickety-split, those itchy varmits will hit the road. Ryder: In that case, I'll call Katie. (Badge change: Skye's badge) (Katie's Clinic) (The other pups, even Rocky, are all in bubble baths) (Lilac, Penelope, Ryder, Katie, and Cali are with the pups) (The Day-Lily is in a pot up near a window where even Cali can't reach) Rocky: *Nervously* I guess this better than constant scratching... Rubble: *Sighs deeply* Penelope: I'm so glad they're all better. How did you know about the Day-Lily, Lilac? Lilac: Hey, now, do yuh think Ah was born yesterday? If Ah were, Ah would've never learned about what lil' plants are safe and which ones are not. It's all true and everything. Ah can even use the safe ones to recycle and make compost out of the stuff. Ryder: Really? Lilac: Sure do. But Ah know that there are plants that can have a pup make a scratch. But after-all, nothing's says bath-time better than a itch needed to be scratched. Katie: I'm glad the pups are looking better. And it's a good thing the Day-Lily is now by my window. Even Cali can't reach it. (Cali is lying on a pile of folded towels) (She rolls her eyes) Cali: Meow... Lilac: Now that means that the lil' troublesome varmit can't cause anymore of its troublesome ways. Penelope: You're so smart, Lilac. Lilac: Well, it's like Ah always say: "Safety First"! (Ryder gets an idea) (Scene change: a different badge: A Wisteria, that's a type of flower) (The pups are all lines up with their gear on) (Lilac is standing in front of them) Ryder: Lilac, thanks to you, the other pups are not scratching anymore. Lilac: Aw, shucks. Yuh don't haveta' get into all of that now. Penelope: But even I was stumped. Ryder; So, we decided to make you a part of the PAW Patrol. Lilac: Are yuh serious, now? Rocky: We all talked it over, and since you don't have a good home, we think it would be nice to have you with us. Ryder: Rocky's right. You're the newest member of the PAW Patrol. And you'll be our Scout Pup. Lilac: Me, a Scout Pup? Ryder: You know a lot about plants and safety; you're just the pup to join the team. Lilac: Ah am all up for it! Ryder: In that case, here's your PAW Patrol collar. (He places a purple collar around her neck) (It has a violet on it) Lilac: Now this more fun than watching a rodeo in the fall! Ryder: And there's a surprise down the slide for you. Rocky: You have to see it! Lilac: Ah'm on m' pup-toes! (She slides down the slide) (She lands in the top of a purple Pup-house, which turns into a purple ranger jeep) Lilac: Now this is just all honkey-dorey! (The rest of the PAW Patrol appears by her side) Ryder: We're glad to have you on the Patrol, Lilac. Lilac: Me too! Yee-haw! PAW Patrol: Yee-Haw! {The End} Important Note! A Day-Lily is actually a dangerous plant for both dogs and cats. It can make them itchy. Zuma was really lucky to not eat it; he would've died. There are other plants that are dangerous for your pets. To learn more about what plants are dangerous, click the reference below. http://www.allergyfree-gardening.com/allergy-plants-for-dogs.html Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes